


Of Love and Bravery

by Darth_Cannizard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Established Relationship, Evil Space Husbands, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cannizard/pseuds/Darth_Cannizard
Summary: “Hux, are you mine?”





	Of Love and Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> It's sweet, it's short, it's fluffy. Comments and kudos are welcome!

Of Love and Bravery

 

 

It is  7 o’clock sharp on the Bridge of the magnificient _Finalizer_.

 

Grand Marshal Armitage Hux has just arrived to his early shift. He orchestrates the chaos around him like a conductor of a complicated musical piece, but one he memorized perfectly.

 

It’s 10 o’clock of the Galactic Standart Time and Supreme Leader Kylo Ren honours the Bridge with his presence.

 

„Good morning. How is my most precious officer doing today?“ he asks Hux.

 

The Supreme Leader’s most prized possession swallows a venomous and irritated remark and tries to be patient, or rather to appear like he is amiable.

 

„He is fine...pardon me…I’m fine, Supreme Leader.“

 

“Hux, are you mine?”

 

“I’m your lawfully wedded spouse before imperial **and** republican law, Supreme Leader, so, yes, obviously.”

 

“But, are you really mine, Hux?”

 

“You know I am.”

 

Ren approaches him and puts an arm around Hux’s waist.

 

„Do I get a kiss, my beloved consort?“

 

Hux knows he already lost the battle, but he is still fighting as to not lose the war.

 

„Supreme Leader, didn’t we agree on a certain degree of professional attitude on the Bridge? …You promised me to…“

 

„Have I ever confirmed it in writing?“ Ren looks smugly.

 

Hux releases a sigh and winks Captain Peavey to take over the Bridge, while still holding the holopad. And then he presses his lips lightly against Ren’s but without giving him an actual kiss, just sharing the breath between them. They stay like this, with closed eyes, almost motionless but for the ocassional soft push against each others lips, for the duration of perhaps 10 heartbeats. And then Ren exhales regretfully and allows Hux to disentangle.

 

„And how is my Grand Marshal now?“

 

It depends on the day and so the answers vary from: “still grumpy”, to a sneered: “Dameron called again”, or a breathy whispered: “full of ardour”, but today it is a quietly spoken: “very much in love with you, Supreme Leader”. Ren is grinning widely, but Hux keeps a straight face, the answer and all implications behind it are a serious matter to him.

 

This is the very spectacle presenting itself to the members of the crew on the Bridge every morning at 10 o’clock. Every sigh and comment is watched with breathless awe and catalogued for later narration. Hux doesn’t like it, because this is a very private moment between him and his husband, but it boosts the morale of the troops.

 

Grand Marshal Hux is at least the most valiant and fearless man in the whole galaxy, being the consort of Darth Vader’s grandson, intimidating user of the dark side of the Force.


End file.
